womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Joss Stone
Joscelyn Eve Stoker '''[1] (born April 11, 1987), better known by her stage name '''Joss Stone , is an English soul - R & B - and blues singer , songwriter and actress . Stone became famous in late 2003 after the release of her platinum debut album, The Soul Sessions . In 2004, her number one album was Mind, Body & Soul spent. The album and its lead single " You Had Me "was nominated in 2005 for a Grammy Award . That year also gave Stone a nomination for "Best New Artist". She was in England named one of the most promising acts of 2004 in 2004. [2] Her third studio album, Introducing Joss Stone , in 2007, was the second highest debut ever for a British female solo artist on the [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] . In 2009, she released her album Colour Me Free! out. In 2011 followed LP1 . They both reached the top 10 in America. In 2011 she was part of the band Super Heavy , including Mick Jagger . Stone has hitherto been sold worldwide over 13 million albums, making them the best-selling artists of the 00 years belongs. [3] Her first three albums sold together more than 2.7 million copies in the United States, while first two in the UK together over 2 million copies sold went. Stone has two Brit Awards and a Grammy Award win. In 2006, she made her acting debut in the film Eragon . She also starred in The Tudors . In 2012, Stone's power was estimated at £ 10 million (€ 11.7 million), which it is the four-na-wealthiest Briton under 30. [4] In July 2012 Stone spent her last album, The Soul Sessions , Vol. 2 , a sequel to her debut album. Content [ hide ] *1 Life **[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joss_Stone#The_Soul_Sessions_.282003.29 1.1 The Soul Sessions (2003)] **[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joss_Stone#Mind.2C_Body_.26_Soul_.282004.29 1.2 Mind, Body & Soul (2004)] **[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joss_Stone#Introducing_Joss_Stone_.282007.29 1.3 Introducing Joss Stone (2007)] **[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joss_Stone#Colour_Me_Free_.282009.29 1.4 Colour Me Free (2009)] **1.5 LP1 (2011) **1.6 Other works **1.7 Media coverage **1.8 Acting career *2 Trivia *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles **3.3 DVDs *4 Filmography *5 References *6 See also *7 External links Lifespan [ edit ] Joss Stone was born in Dover in Kent (in the UK ). She spent her teenage years in Ashill in Devon . She is the third of four children of Richard and Wendy Stoker. She made her first appearance at the Uffculme Comprehensive School in Uffculme in Devon. She sang a cover version of Jackie Wilson's "Reet Petite" from 1957 . Because of her dyslexia stopped Stone with her school at the age of 16, with three General Certificate Of Secondary Education qualifications. "I was not so stupid. I'm just a little bit dyslexic and I was not a very good student. I'm more artistic", she said. Stone grew up with a wide variety of music including American R & B and soul singers such as Dusty Springfield and Aretha Franklin . They therefore developed a musical style in the genre of soul. In 2001 , when she was thirteen, she came on the show Star for a Night of the BBC . She sang "On the Radio" by Donna Summer in 1979 , and won. On MTV told them: "I'm more of soul music than anything else, because the vocals You have a good voice to sing soul music and I've already found it nice since I was little.". In 2002 she decided to do an audition for S-Curve in New York . They also made a deal with BMG in the United Kingdom. Since then, she has performed with artists such as Blondie and Gladys Knight . ''The Soul Sessions'' (2003) [ edit ] After she signed S-Curve, Stone flew to Miami , Florida in the United States to begin work on her debut album, The Soul Sessions . The Soul Sessions was released on September 16th 2003 . She has worked with people like Betty Wright, Benny Latimore, Timme Thomas and Willie "Little Beaver" Hale. She also performed with Angie Stone and The Roots . The album consists of covers of soul songs by Wright, Franklin, Laura Lee and Bettye Swann. When it was released at the end of 2003, it came in the top five of the Album Mix from the UK and also in the Top 40 of the Billboard 200 in the U.S.. The single Fell in love with a boy was a cover of Fell in Love With a Girl of The White Stripes in 2001 . He came in the Top 20 Singles Mix from the UK. The second single, Super duper love , which is a cover of Sugar Billy's Super Duper Love in 1974, was also in the Top 20. ''Mind, Body & Soul'' (2004) [ edit ] After achieving critical acclaim with The Soul Sessions , Stone took her second album. Mind, Body and Soul was released on 28 September 2004 . Stone himself says this is her real debut album, largely because she wrote. Songs from this album itself "I think I better sing on this album," she says. It became a bigger success than her previous album, as it debuted in the albums chart, in the UK at number one, a record that was previously in the name of Avril Lavigne .The album just came out in the Top 10 of the Billboard 200, which it was at its highest at number 11. The single You Had Me became her first top 10 hit in the UK. A worldwide hit. This was also The singles that came after, Right to be wrong and Spoiled both came in the Top 40. Do not cha wanna ride even got into the Top 20. "Spoiled" came just outside the Top 50 on the Hot R & B / Hip-Hop Songs , it debuted at number 54. ''Introducing Joss Stone'' (2007) [ edit ] Stone began work on her third studio album, Introducing Joss Stone , at the Compass Point Studios in Nassau in the Bahamas in May 2006 . It was released on March 12th 2007 in the UK by Virgin . Stone has worked with Raphael Saadiq and collaborations with Lauryn Hill , Common , and Joi . Stone described the album as "really who I am.'s Why I call it Introducing Joss Stone . These are my lyrics and this is who I am as an artist. " She also said that her split with Beau Dozier was a source of inspiration as she Introducing Joss Stone was writing. The album debuted at number 12 in the albums charts, the UK. It also debuted at number two on the Billboard 200. There were 118,000 CDs sold in the first week. The album was thus the highest debut for a British solo singer in the charts in the U.S.. It passed the record of Amy Winehouse with Back To Black . Since the release of the album, there are more than 60,000 CDs sold in the UK. It was therefore a silver status in the charts. " Tell me 'bout it debuted at number 28 in the UK Singles Charts of. It stood there for three weeks, it was only at number 83 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the U.S..'s second single, " Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now "was in the Top 65 in the U.S. Hot R & B / Hip-Hop Songs . On 3 December 2007, the third single from the album was Introducing Joss Stone Cast:, Baby Baby Baby . The single was on December 23 from iTunes to download and from 30 December from other online stores. On January 14, 2008, the single could be purchased in stores. In addition to the single Baby Baby Baby is also a version of the digital download single LOVE on. ''Colour Me Free'' (2009) [ edit ] Joss Stone announced in 2009 in an interview on the U.S. website Billboard a new album. This album is called "Color Me Free" and was released October 20, 2009. The album has been postponed several times: in April and July. On 31 May 2009, the news came out that EMI get to the courtroom because Stone would have committed. breach of contract In 2007, she had agreed with EMI to the album before 31 January 2008 to have off. However, this would not be so, though Stone asserts itself that the album was ready for that time. Stone has previously offered EMI £ 2 million, so she could leave because Stone and her record company could no longer work together. According Stone In the amount of £ 2 million is compensation of £ 800,000 for Colour Me Free. EMI has refused the offer, and thus stepped into the courtroom. At this time it is not known what this case means for the release of Colour Me Free, and Joss' contract with EMI. In March, Stone held a series of concerts in the UK, and during those concerts she has been to hear new songs. Also, the song " Governmentalist "that Stone released and that was about President Bush in England -2008 - (and it was not for the U.S. Presidential Election released) is on the new album. In the summer, she has done a tour in Europe, including in the Netherlands on July 2 2009 , in Westergasfabriek . On 1 February 2010, she was in Paradiso. LP1 (2011) [ edit ] In August 2010 it was announced that Stone is no longer under contract with EMI, but her own record label, Stone'd Records , founded. There was also announced in December 2010 that a compilation album will be released under the name " Super Duper Hits: The Best of Joss Stone . " July 26, 2011 brings Stone'd Records Joss' first self-released album, LP1 , on Suburban Records out. [5] The album was produced by Dave Stewart . Other works [ edit ] In July 2005 , Stone sang the song " Whatever Happened To The Heroes ", for the film Fantastic Four . It was written by Pink , Billyman and Christopher Rojas and produced by Beau Dozier, right before their break-up in November of that year. Stone did a version of " It's a Man's Man's Man's World "and" Papa's Got A Brand New Bag ", with" The King of soul music, " James Brown in the talk show Friday Night with Jonathan Ross , the BBC 1 on 1 July 2005 . She sang onSeptember 8th 2005 a duet with Rob Thomas , the song " Stop Draggin 'My Heart Around ", a cover of Stevie Nicks in 1981 . On 5 February 2006 , Stone performed with Stevie Wonder , India.Arie , and John Legend a medley of hits Wonders. Three days later, on February 8 , on the night of the Grammy Awards of 2006, she sang a medley again, but now from Sly & the Family Stone , along with Legend, Ciara , Maroon 5 , Will.i.am , Robert Randolph , Steven Tylerand Joe Perry . Stone collaborated with jazz pianist Herbie Hancock and blues singer Jonny Lang on a cover of " When Love Comes to Town , from U2 in 1988 . This song appeared on the album " Possibilities Hancock, 2005. In the same year, Stone also sang the song " Cry Baby Cry ", along with Sean Paul and Santana , and she worked with Patti LaBelle on the song " Stir It Up "for the Disney film " Chicken Little ". "I heard it first, before I saw her, I said, 'Where's that black chick from?" She sounded like a black girl! No, no, not a maid, a black woman, "said LaBelle on Stone. Stone also appeared on the album " The Truth About Love "Lemar, with the song Anniversary. On June 28, 2007, Stone asked Brian May , guitarist of Queen , with her " Under Pressure to perform at the " Concert for Diana , which was held at the Wembley Stadium in London . He said the first time, but when he realized how different the performance would be compared with the original, he still refused. When Stone did it solo, she sang her hit song You Had Me and a cover of " Is not That a Lot of Love "by Sam & Dave with Tom Jones . In September 2007 Stone also made a cover of LOVE by Nat King Cole , to promote the perfume Coco Mademoiselle by Chanel . A short film made in which Keira Knightley in playing. She made for a Christmas single called " All I Want For Christmas "is called, the song was written by Dan Mackenzie. In 2007 , Stone sang the song " Gimme Shelter ", a cover of The Rolling Stones , along with Angelique Kidjo , for her album " Djin Djin ". In 2008 , Stone also sang on Randy Jackons album " Randy Jackson's Music Club, Vol. 1 ", with the song" Just Walk on By ". First, she would sing along with Three 6 Mafia , but not the rap group came anyway for unknown reasons. Stone has teamed up with country singer LeAnn Rimes made at the CMT Crossroads 7 December2007 . On the DVD of Jeff Beck "Performing this week ... Live at Ronnie Scott's" 2008 (5 concerts in a row in November 2007) Joss Stone performs "People Get Ready" by Curtis Mayfield , in the English jazz club Ronnie Scott's in Soho (London) . Joss Stone sings on the song " Just One Kiss ", which appeared on the album" The Way I See It "by Raphael Saadiq . Raphael Saadiq had helped her with the album " Introducing Joss Stone ". On 17 October 2008, Stone released a new song from that " Governmentalist called ". The song is about the election of America in 2008 . The song is mainly about the "shortcomings" of the government, such as the war in Iraq. In one verse is sung: " You think more than you do ", which means:" You think over what you are actually doing , "meaning that there are many ideas in the White House, but there are not many of those ideas are effectively implemented. And the bridge is sung: " How many lives will you sacrifice, will you ever be satisfied? ", which means:" How many lives will you have to sacrifice, will you ever be satisfied? ", this is probably about the war in Iraq . On 27 December 2008, Stone released a Christmas song out that " The Anti-Christmas Carol called ". Stone sings in the song that she is happy that Christmas occurs only once a year. The song can be downloaded from Stones site for free. Stone is a member of the supergroup Super Heavy , along with Mick Jagger , Dave Stewart , Damian Marley and AR Rahman . In September 2011 came their eponymous debut album out. Attention in the media [ edit ] In 2005 Stone was spokeswoman for Gap , thus she replaced actress Sarah Jessica Parker . She took on two commercials, one in which she sang a cover of " Night Time Is the Right Time "by Ray Charles in 1958 , and one in which she sang a cover of " God Only Knows "by The Beach Boys in 1966 . By the time of the last advertisement there were rumors around that she was fired because she was dating Beau Dozier (son of producer and composer Lamont Dozier ), who was then 25 years old. She was only 17 years. Gap denied those rumors, however, they said they were just very happy with Stone and at the BBC Radio 1 she said that the rumors were totally fabricated. There was a small controversy by Stones appearance at the Brit Awards '2007 'on February 14 , 2007. She had talked with a fake American accent during a speech about Robbie Williams . Stone responded are as follows: "Ultimately, it does not matter to me at all if there are people who have a problem with my accent that's all I can say about the words that I say, do not change if you find me... the ugly pronounceable words, do not listen. I'm not a horrible person, just because otherwise I sound. And I can not help it, because I've been working since I was 14 in America. All I do is work. I work and then I go back home. " The Canadian singer Bryan Adams photographed Stone for the Hear the World magazine, to ask for the subject more attention to hear . " Stone says that it would be what could happen to her if she could no longer hear. Worst for her In mid-December 2007 Stone became the new ' Flake -girl ". She made a complaint in the spring of 2008. According to Cadbury Schweppes , the creators of Flake, Stone was the first non-model that assumed the role. Acting career [ edit ] Stone made her acting debut in Eragon as the mystic and herbalist Angela . "I so was like, 'Why do you want me, I'm a singer, you know!" I do not know why Fangmeier wanted me, but he wanted it, I'm always asked for movies -. maybe they see me on stage, I'm getting so emotional, but I was like, 'Well, let's do it.. " I will never really take anything seriously until I have to, and acting is just for fun. I did not think I would do it once but, hey, why not? "Stone said in response. In March 2008, Stone took over the role of Stefanie Heinzmann in the upcoming British romantic comedy Snappers itself, where they have a lesbian kiss had. "I just wanted to challenge myself. There are things in the movie that really force me to find my limits and I like that! I can also confirm that there is a long snogging will sit in, but that is not with a man "said Stone. They will also write the soundtrack for the film. The film also play Chloe Howman , Caroline Quentin , and Bruce Jones . The premiere of the Comedy Festival was canceled because the film was not finished on time. Now there is thought to be the film in March 2009 yet to bring out. In 2009, Stone plays the role of Anne of Cleves in the third season of the series The Tudors . [6] Trivia [ edit ] *She is known to occur with bare feet and clothes in neo-hippie style. Stone has her hair for the promotion of Introducing Joss Stone dyed purple. Her hair has already had many different styles, such as curl, style, purple, black and brown. *Stone was at the North Sea Jazz Festival 2005, one of the main acts, alongside Candy Dulfer and Jamie Cullum . *On July 11, 2007 she gave after previously showcases her first official concert in the Netherlands in a sold-out Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam. On October 31, she returned for a concert in Ahoy Rotterdam , later in 2009 gave Joss Stone concert with Jason Mraz at the gasworks in Amsterdam Westerpark. *Stone has also worked with the band Something Sally , for their single tip of my tongue . Something Sally during Stones tour as Special Guest off together for a while. *Stone sings along with Al Green on the song "How Do You Mend A Broken Heart?", A song from the "Sex and The City 'CD. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] Filmography [ edit ] Category:1987 births